BloodFlame
by SilverRibbon
Summary: Ranma risks everthing by using the spring of 'Almost Drowned Ruroni'. But this causes bad side effects. Will Ranma be able find help and live with what he has become, or will the spirt of the Battousai drag him down into madness? Crossover with Rurouni Ke
1. Authors Notes

First the Disclaimer

I do not own any of the charictors or the Stories from Ranma 1/2, Rurouni Kenshin or Samuri X.  
I am just borrowing them to write this story for fun! 

Hi there!  
I am pleased to present after MANY revisions my Ranma 1/2, Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai X crossover! My story BloodFlame, (Formally titled Heart of the Dragon and Everything has it's price) Would not have gotten this far with out the support and help of the reviewers. To all of you who wrote me E-mails or submitted a review thank you very much!

I have written this story to the best of my ability using my memory of the series represented. Of course I know that I am no expert on any of the series so there are bound to be tons of errors, also I can't spell. I REALY suck at it. So please bear with my mistakes and enjoy the story.

Ps) I know there are mistakes, misspellings and probably grammar issues as well. However I usually have already spent atleast one or two good once-overs fixing problems and anything left will just have to stay. So please, if you want to flame or make comments about 'improper spelling' typo's or the like…DON'T. I welcome ideas for furthering the plot and encouraging comments. Thankyou.


	2. Spring of nearly drowned Rurouni

11th year of the Meiji era,

Someplace in China.

A small group of dusty travelers crested the last ridge separating them from a vivid green valley dotted with many sapphire springs large and small.A rather odd sight this valley's many springs were each graced with one or more

bamboo poles sticking out of the center, they stood like silent sentinels in the gloom of sunset fading to dusk.

"I can't believe we're lost AGAIN Kenshin!" Sanoske complained for what must have been the fifth time in the last hour. The Ex-Fighter for Hire Looked up at the lazy wisps of vanishing day light. The darkening sky clung to the last golden rays of light disappearing behind the distant mountains. His redheaded companion nodded in agreement and scanned the road ahead that wound down into the valley judging how far they could travel before darkness completely enveloped the sky.

Kenshin was almost sure at this point that they would need to camp out for at least this one night before reaching the next town, a fact none of his companions would appreciate and he loathed the idea of having to tell them. Karou had been so happy at the onset of this trip, it pained him to think of her upset over bad directions and 'roughing it'.

"And it's getting dark..." Karou added waking up behind the two men. Her favorite butter yellow kimono rippling in the evening breeze as she voiced what Sano was thinking as he gazed upwards. Kenshin sighed as he brushed his wild bangs out of his eyes where they had been tossed by a playful wind.

"That's a true statement Karou-Dono, that it is. It seems we may be camping hear tonight indeed it does."

Kenshin looked back over his shoulder and smiled at his companions , his lavender eyes seeming to glow in the dyeing light.

"Awwwww...Man!" Yahiko wined from the back of the party not at all shy about voicing his opinion on the current state of things . "And I was hoping to be sleeping in a nice Inn tonight. Instead it looks like another dirt bed! Who's great idea was it to come to China again?" Yahiko scratched the back of his head with one hand and looked

around with a board expression intended to annoy his teacher…and it worked..

Karou fumed, her blue eyes narrowing in anger at Yahiko as he made a show of cleaning one ear with a finger. Karou grabbed Yahiko by the collar of his shirt and lifted the kid to his tip-toes so their faces were on even level. "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YAHIKO!" She shouted at the young boy anger veins popping out on her temples.

" I won this trip absolutely FREE!" Little stars and flowers appeared around Karou's head as she sported a dreamy look and happy tone "A free trip to the scenic Chinese countryside..." Karou snapped out of the dream world and gave Yahiko another good shake remembering that her 'dream trip' wasn't going as planed..

" I didn't HAVE to take you along you know!" she hissed voice rising with each word until the cute young woman was nearly screaming. " I JUST DECIDED TO BE GENOROIUS!" She waved one hand for emphasis and then hauled the spiky haired boy up by the folds of his gi again. " SO STOP BEING SUCH AN LITTLE BRAT!….

It's not like you EARNED this or anything." Karou pointed out driving home the fact that Yahiko was only tagging along because she took pity on him having to stay home alone, well that and she didn't entirely trust the little devil alone in her family ancestral dojo for a week.

Yahiko was a good kid at heart but, he was still just a kid. Yahiko glared at Karou inwardly smirking as things became less boring in his opinion. "WHO WOULD WANT' TA THANK SUCH AN UGLY OLD HAG LIKE YOU?" Yahiko put on his best sneer, knowing that the comment would get a reaction out of his teacher. Karou's eyes narrowed even farther as her face turned an unhealthy shade of red. The air began crackling around the two combatants as impending doom descended.

Kenshin rushed in and quickly separated the two, waving his hands back and fort internally sighing with the long suffering air of someone resigned to his fate. " Ma ma, you two! Lets just set up camp and settle down for dinner."

With a big (forced )grin on his face Kenshin gently removed Karou's fingers from Yahiko's top and with his other arm moved Yahiko a few feet away with the boy glowering and taunting the whole time. ( It's going to be a LOOOOOOONNGGG night) He thought shaking his head ruefully.

The mention of food however, worked wonders on everyone and Kenshin almost laughed as all three of his companions visibly perked up. Karou smiled at Kenshin determined to ignore her student for the moment.

Besides she was spending time with Kenshin and that was all that relay mattered even if the other two happened to be tagging along.

"That's a great idea Kenshin, I'll go start dinner while you guys set up camp!" All three of the males collectively sweat-dropped, with panicked looks crossing their faces. Sano acted like he was choking complete with sound effects. It was bad enough that he was stuck out here in the middle of nowhere, for yet ANOTHER night after wandering around all day in the & summer heat! There was NO way that he was going to sit down and ing eat

Karou's cooking on top of all that! NO ING WAY! Sano loved Jo-Chan dearly, like a sister infact but her cooking was damn near toxic!

"Er...Karou...maybe you should let Kenshin do the cooking tonight!...Um I mean you must be tired after walking around all day...Heh heh heh" Sanoske blurted the words out in a desperate rush putting one hand behind his head nervously while trying d to look as sincere as possible hoping Karou would buy it. Karou gave the bigger man a deceptively sweet smile, giving the mooch the benefit of the doubt for the moment. "That's very sweet of you Sano, worrying about me!"

She patted him on the shoulder "But it's no problem really I want to cook!" Sano twitched. Yahiko folded his arms across his chest indignantly and Kenshin knew there was going to be trouble. "Well there's NO WAY I am going to EAT anything YOU cook BUSU!" Yahiko smirked " I want to LIVE to see that SENIC Chinese resort!" Yahiko laughed at his own joke loudly, only to be cut of suddenly by Karou's fist pounding a dent into the top of his skull. glaring back and forth between the two men Karou growled.

"So THATS what you really think is it! Well then you can just starve!...At lest KENSHIN likes my cooking, don't you Kenshin?" Karou looked expectantly at the short redhead who fervently wished he was doing ANYTHING else but standing right there at the moment. "Erm...You have gotten allot better with your cooking Karou-Dono.

That you have. But perhaps Sessha SHOULD cook dinner just this once...Sessha... OROOOOOOO!"

Kenshin stopped suddenly as Karou's pack was forcibly planted into his face with incredible speed. It wasn't that the blow came as a shock to the Ex-Manslayer, Kenshin saw the blow coming almost before her arm fully tensed to lift the pack. He felt all of his muscles tense in reaction to the attack, the killer instinct spike his adrenaline pressuring him to act. He forcibly pushed the instinctual reaction to retaliate that the many years as the

Battousai had made second nature to him. He used all his self-control to do... NOTHING. Turning his head slightly to avoid a possible broken nose Kenshin allowed the bag to hit him square on. Thus sending him flying through the air and over the ledge into the valley bellow.

His last coherent thought was that Karou had hit him allot harder that he though she could!

"OH MY GOSH KENSHIN!"

Karou screamed in panic as she watched Kenshin's form disappear, falling into the valley bellow. Running to the ledge she bent down to the ground heedless of the dirt grinding into her Kimono and searched for any sign of her

beloved Ruroni.

Yahiko started down the side of the ridge followed closely behind by Sano and Karou. They made good time to the bottom avoiding the many rocks half hidden on the steep winding path. The three of them skidded to a stop at the bottom reaching the edge of the valley.

They glanced around franticly scanning for Kenshin's form. "I don't see him!" Karou said with an edge of panic creeping into her voice. ( What If I really hurt him what if he was k..ki...) No she mustn't think like that shaking her head wildly Karou looked franticly around the valley running recklessly from one spring to another..

"Karou! Watch where you're going!" Sanoske shouted after he fleeing form. Looking around the valley Sano's eyes widened as he remembered something he heard about a valley like this in China...he thinks it was called...Jusekyo...

And if this WAS Jusekyo than that would mean !...

" KAROU IT be careful! Don't get any of the water from the springs on you!" Sanoske ran after her doing his best to avoid the many springs that dotted the valley. Karou wasn't listening to Sano, she looked around with growing despair.. She couldn't find him ANYWERE! Just as she was about to give up hope she spotted a form floating face first in one of the smaller springs.. .red hair floating around his still form, gently swaying on the water's now almost still surface.

"KKKKEEEEENNNNNSSSSSSSSHIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!"

She screamed in total fear. "Oh my gosh! Kenshin... is he OK?" Yahiko slid to a stop facing the spring and prepared to jump in. Karou rolled up her sleeves and prepared to do likewise. Both were jerked to a sudden stop as Sano snagged the backs of their clothing. "What'cha DOING Sano! What the HELL are you DOING?

We have to get in there and help Kenshin...he's drowning moron!" Yahiko swung in a circle tiring to punch Sano ..

Karou cried and tugged fruitlessly at Sano's iron grip. Not having time to explain, and knowing that he didn't have much time. Sanoske tossed the two of them behind him as gently as possible. He reached over to a spring and grabbed a bamboo pole that strutted out from the center of the water.

The pole easily snapped in two and Sano sprinted back to the spring where Kenshin floated on the surface. Seeing that Karou and Yahiko were once again on their feet and headed back to the spring, he knocked them down with the pole...again as gently as he could. Although he was afraid that he may have left some bruises that time. Well bruises would be a of allot better than what would happen if they jumped in that water!

Leaning over the water Sanoske stretched out the pole and caught the edge of Kenshin's Gi top. (Come on COME ON!) Sano thought sweat running down his face as he pulled Kenshin's limp form closer...closer...THERE!

Sano breathed a sigh of relief as Kenshin was dragged up on the dry bank. Dropping the pole Sano grabbed Kenshin by the shoulders and pulled him out unto an open ground. "Ken-ken-Kenshin...Is..he..de..idea..dead?" Karou sobbed while Yahiko looked on silently.

"Not yet he isn't...no..NO DAMIT YOU WILL NOT DIE ON ME!" Sano screamed in anger and balled his hand into a fist, striking it on the center of Kenshin's chest. " I. WONT. LET. YOU. DIE. ON. ME" Sano punctuated each word with another blow to Kenshin's chest. Each time his hand hit the center of the chest, Kenshin's body jumped slightly. (This isn't working! It isn't working) Sano's heart seamed to freeze as he could feel hope slipping away.

Then on the last hit….

Kenshin gasped and rolled to his side coughing up what seamed like an impossible amount of water. For a moment he just lay on his side gasping, and then slowly pulled his hands under him to prop himself up in an sitting position.

"KENSHIN" Karou gasped as she flung herself into Kenshin's arms.

" I am SO glad your OK" With a sob she hugged the redhead as tight as she could electing a surprised "Oroooo" From Kenshin who was still a bit out of it.

"Well at lest this think turned out OK," Sano said smiling. "Now lets get out of hear before something else happens.

I hear that these springs are cursed and anyone who touches them gets cursed"

"Not with the curses again!" Yahiko complained dryly. " IT'LL SUCK YOUR SOUL!" Yahiko screamed in his best Sano impression.

This of coarse got a Death glare from Sano and a hair tussling for Yahiko.

"Sessha agrees we should get out of here" Kenshin managed as soon as his breath returned. "I need to get in dry clothes that I do." Kenshin slowly stood up. And the Kenshin Gumi left the Cursed Valley of Jusekyo leaving the event to fade in memory...except for the one lone and unnoticed observer. The Jusekyo Guide walked down the hill to the spring that Kenshin so recently nearly drown in.

Standing at the edge he pulled out a small book. Opening it up, a map was revealed showing all 100 springs and their curses. Next to a small blank one he wrote in the words. " Spring of Almost-Drowned Rurouni".

And so the 98th cursed spring received its curse.


	3. Caution, possible side effects

Augest 1993,

Somewhere in China…..

A bead of sweat collected along the young man's brow and slowly traced it's way down the side of his face. It stayed in place for a moment precariously hanging from his chin for a moment listening in the hot summer sun before being brushed away by a dirt-streaked hand. Ranma Soutome grinned, he was used to sweat.

Ranma shouldered the heavy travel-pack a little higher on his back and gave the straps a few securing tugs. The leather squeaked and complained over the movement before settling on his shoulders. Reaching the top of the ridge, he paused to look down the steep winding path that lead into the valley bellow.

Ranma's eyes narrowed as he looked down on the large valley. Everything was just as he remembered it. Many springs dotted the ground, set here and there with no real pattern in shape or size. The weathered

Bamboo poles, set at different heights still jetted up like forlorn limb-less trees in some demented forest.

"Jusekyo" The word softly left his lips as Ranma recalled the fateful training trip that his 'father' had drug him on a year ago. With a growl Ranma continued down the path, lost in his own dark thoughts.  
His father had insisted on coming on this trip to China...to better his skills. Not that it had ever occurred to the man that neither of them could speak a word of Chinese. OR maybe thinking that he should have noticed the way the locals winced and ran in fear at the name of 'Jusekyo'.

But no, his father had still dragged him hear and settled him with this...CURSE. This damn curse that caused him to change into a girl when splashed with cold water. And if that wasn't enough his FATHER than decided to tell him that he had a 'intended bride' that he had never heard about! And that they were headed back to Japan curse and all to meet her.

Angrily Ranma pushed the thoughts of the past, the Tendo Dojo...and Akane..Out of his mind. He couldn't have stayed there, how could he keep his promise to his mother to be A-man-among-men when he wasn't even a real man? Worse….how could he be good enough for Akane?

Now standing in the middle of the valley he gazed around and decided that he would next have to find the Jusekyo Guide to help him find 'Spring OF Drowned man'. Trying all the springs until he found the right one was not an option. Walking through the ankle high grass, and carefully avoiding all of the deceptively still springs Ranma eventually made it to the door of the 'Guide's Hut'.Taking a deep breath Ranma studied the weathered wood for a few moments and listened to his heart beat before rapping smartly on the door.

After a few moments the door opened to reveal a short middle-aged Chinese man in a uniform. Ranma hurried to cut the man off before he could ask what he was doing there. He wasn't in the mood for the usual

lunacy and denial. "Hi, my name is Ranma Soutome. I was here a year ago and my old man got me stuck with this curse. I turn into a girl with cold water. I'm hear to find spring of drown man, so show it to me before I have to hurt you OK?"

The guide blinked at him a few moments before speaking in broken Japanese. "Oh yes sir. Fall in spring of drown girl. I remember you. Your father is Panda." The guide looked shocked "You got back here. Many do not. But I so sad to say...no spring of drown man...was destroyed a year a go. So sorry."

Ranma listened to the mans words, hearing them but not wanting to believe it. "No no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ranma screamed falling to his knees. This couldn't be happening all those sacrifices he'd made.. All that hell he went through! It couldn't be for nothing! But it was...the spring was gone...he was stuck with the girl-side forever. He was less than a man, and nothing would change that now.

The Guide watched Ranma fall to his knees crying in despair. He wasn't as cold hearted as many of the others belived, watching lives destroyed by the curses had taken its tole and the Guide felt partly responsible for not warning the boy and his father sooner a year ago. "Excuse me sir. There may still be a way to be All-man." The guide doubted the wisdomof his actions but it was to late to back out now. " It's Risky. May not work"

The Guide spoke slowly. Ranma however heard the Guide's words and felt that they were a beacon of lfie in a dyeing world. Springing to his feat he grabbed the guide by the shirt. "TELL ME I'LL TRY ANYTHING. I don't CARE anymore!"

After hearing the boy's words the guides mind was fully made up. He nodded and motioned the boy to follow. The pair made their way around and through The maze of springs and grass until they came to one large spring and paused. The spring was average sized and surrounded by tall reeds all around it obscuring it from view.

Parting the reads the guide pointed to the spring. "That be spring of Almost-Drowned-Ruroni."

He said softly watching Ranma's face for a reaction. "There legend of all-most drowned samurai that fell into spring from cliff." The guide pointed out the rocky rise high above their heads before continuing.

" Is only spring where person ALLMOST die in spring. He drown...but friends brought him back."

The guide looked at Ranma nervously " Because he not die...curse may not work...and if it do their may be problems..It works for only one person...not work for next person...so.."

"It doesn't matter" Ranma said with and final resolve. He pulled of his shirt and jumped in shouting "This is my only chance!"

Ranma felt the water hit and swallow him like an icy wave. His feet hit the sandy bottom, shafts of light lit the underwater world in a bizarre way as motes floated by. Ranma paused for a moment, sitting on the bottom just incase this spring needed Longer to work than others because of the 'Almost' drowned part.

After a minute Ranma bunched his knees and pushed up towards the surface. Bubbles floated before his eyes making there way to the surface first.

Ranma finally felt 'the change' take a hold of his body on the way up. It felt different this time he was sure of it! Breaking the surface of the water Ranma shook his head to rid himself of the long red bangs that were blocking his vision. And then a thought struck him with the force of one of Ryoga's kicks.

Red bangs. It had not worked the RED bangs of his Female form proved that.IF he was a man his hair would be black….but it wasn't.Nothing had changed after all…it must have been a product of a wishful mind.

Ranma was tempted for a moment to just let go of the edge and sink into the water leaving Jusankio with a new spring…

"Spring of Royally Screwed up Aqua transexual Marital artist".

Just as Ranma was ready to give up all hope to despair the Guide shouted something that changed his mind. "SIR IT WORKED"

Ranma's eyes snapped open in surprise. 'It WORKED'? But how could that be?

He had seen the red hair of his girl side...unless...! OF COURSE what if the MAN who almost-drowned here had red hair'! Ranma sprung out of the water and was pleased to notice that this new body had no problems pulling off the acrobatic maneuver. Ranma stood dripping wet and looked down at his chest. Sure enough no breasts."NO BREASTS! I HAVE NO BREASTS! NOT ONE! I AM TODALY BRESTLESS!

Ranma whooped in joy. And the Guide sweat-dropped.

A few minutes later the Guide and the EXTREAMLY happy Ranma were in the little hut where the Guide Gave Ranma a mirror. Ranma looked at his new permanent form. The face that stared back at him from the mirror was a mix of his own regular features and another's. Ranma guessed that came from the magic of a ALMOST-Drowned spring. He was stuck in a form between his own and the almost drowned samurai.

The Guide and he had discovered that there was no reversing this form...

He didn't change with cold or hot water...an apparent side affect from that spring.And to be honest Ranma didn't care, he could EASLY live with a few MALE appearance changes. Ranma carefully studied the features and body that were now his for the rest of his life, however long that proved to be. His face was still basically his own with a few slight changes. Ranma's facial features were now a bit finer, his chin more pointed and his eyes slightly slanted. The boy thought he caught a strange, almost haunted and shadowed look in those eyes but couldn't figure out why, he was certainly not depressed or anything. He repressed a chill reasoning he was just seeing things in the intense eyes.

And speaking of his eyes, Ranma noticed that Lavender eyes looked out from his fair skinned face marred only by a deep cross-shaped scar on the left check making the piercing orbs appear even more striking. A thick unruly mane of deep red-orange hair framed his face bangs partly shading his eyes in front, and cut longer where they hung parted in front of his ears framing his jaw. The hair spilled down his back to his waist like a cascade of dark flame. Like blood on fire.Ranma allowed himself a smile. This wasn't such a bad deal, it was a rather good looking face over all, most importantly it was a MAN's face.

And he was startled to see the strange face in the mirror smile in return. A little disturbed by how that drove the fact He was different now home in his mind. Ranma placed the mirror down and examined the rest of his new body.He found his body to be slightly leaner now, but no less toned or powerful. Several scars marred the skin of his back and chest under his Chinese shirt some rather wicked looking making Ranma to ponder who the 'samurai had pissed off.

Scars held no shame to a martial artist, he flexed one hand into a fist, smiling at the fast and tight

Response his muscles gave. The callused strong hands spoke of the man's life of a warrior, the

speed and tightens of the grip hinted at great skill. Yes, Ranma could defiantly make this work

The Guide had said the man who almost-drowned had been a samurai, and these hands and body proved it. The only thing that irritated him was Ranma was sure he was an inch shorter than he was used to. But his girl form was short and Ranma had adapted to that, so it wasn't THAT big of a deal.

With a deep breath Ranma yelled a thanks at the guide as he turned to leave placing the mirror down. The older man left him with one last warning. Sometimes when a person falls into a spring they leave some of their spirit behind, and that spring was odd even for a cursed spring. So he should be careful for any odd things he may start doing. Ranma not really listing to the man's words, ran off .No 'side effects' could be worse than what he already lived through.

It was time he headed HOME.

Of coarse the first thing Akane did when she saw him...was hit him with a mallet and call him a moron. He hit the dirt with a surprised cry of what sounded to him something like "Oro" After listening to her yell at him for a moment Ranma found himself doing the oddest thing.

" Akane, I'm sorry that I worried you. I just had to do something for myself. I hope you forgive me." Akane's mouth snapped shut and she made several incoherent noises..

Not knowing that the heck was going on with him Ranma decided to take advantage of the situation to explain his trip to Jusekyo, the revelation that the spring was gone his chance to try the spring and his hope that things would go better now. A silence fell in the Tendo yard.  
And then... Akane passed out cold. Ranma let out a startled "Orrrrooooo" as he caught her feeling strangely like fainting himself! IS this what the guide meant by 'STRANGE SIDE EFFECTS?' what other strange things would he be doing?

Things were oddly quiet the next morning on the way to school. After ALOT of talking last night Ranma and Akane were trying to settle into a routine with Ranma's new condition. OF COURSE their parents had been thrilled and started to talk about how now the two families could finally be joined in marriage. But an unusually cold glare from Ranma had shut them up fast...and to be honest the look had scared Akane a little as well. So it was an uneasy duo that was making it's way to Furinkin High this morning. Akane looked up to where Ranma walked along his usual spot atop the chain link fence.

'He looks so different' she thought to herself looking up at Ranma who was gazing strait ahead as he walked. ' And he was so polite last night...like he wasn't even Ranma...' A concerned frown marred her face. " HEY AKANE?" Ranma shouted squatting on the fence to shout in her hear. Swinging around angry she glared at him. " RANMA YOU JERK! DON'T SHOUT IT'S RUDE!"

Ranma Grinned smartly "Really? Who's shouting now Hu?" He taunted laughing at her. 

"YOU YOU" Akane sputtered she couldn't imagine what she was thinking. So polite indeed! THIS was DEFINATLY that RUDE JERK she had always known!

Akane swung her bag at his legs. Ranma nimbly jumped over the bag and ran down the fence looking over his shoulder to raspberry at Akane. Akane let out an ear shattering "RANMA NO BAKA" before chasing after him. Looking forward Ranma Smiled, there now she was back to her old self. The routine of tease-the-tom -boy was relaxing. He didn't want the 'kiwakune' girl worrying after all.

They reached School a while latter, for once due to the chasing they made it on time. By the time they reached the gates the fight had been forgotten and Ranma walked along the road next to Akane. Ranma took a deep breath and looked up at the sky enjoying the peaceful moment. Ranma SHOULD have known a moment like this was to good to last.

"Halt foul Soutome! How dare thou walk so close to the divine Akane? Leave before the Honorable Tatiwaki Kuno smite you with his heavenly justice! Out of my site cur!" Kuno was up to his usual. He stood on the lawn in his kendo gear waving bokken and sneering at Ranma. Every other day Ranma would just fling a few insults back at Kuno. Every other time he just aimed a few well-placed hits and knocked Kuno over a wall. Every time he just chalked it up to inbreeding in the Kuno line.

Today however was not like another day. Not at all. Akane gasped as Ranma lowered his head slightly hiding his face in his bangs and clenched his fists.  
" Kuno Tatiwaki, move.  
Out.   
Of.  
My.  
Way.  
Now..." Lifting his head he reveled Ice-blue eyes with gold slowly creeping in to the edges. Kuno was slightly taken back. It was normal for the low-born sorcerer to talk back to him of course...but he had never...looked that way before. Kuno suppressed a shudder at the piercing look.

" The revered Tatiwaki Kuno will not be ordered by the likes of you! Crawl..." Kuno got not farther. Ranma's form blurred from view and the scrounging students gasped as a split second later Kuno went flying through the air to hit a tree. Ranma's form flicked back in to view and he glared at the now astonished Kuno laying upright against the tree.

A rage, white hot and yet at the same time almost emotion less surged trough his whole body and energy Rama was struggling to make since of. Kuno's bokken lay where it had been dropped near Ranma's feet. Almost absent mindedly Ranma's picked the wooden sword up and looked at it. ' This is very strange.

I've never moved that fast before...and I feel so...comfortable with this sword...BUT I HATE swords! Weapons are for wimps so why...?' Ranma got not farther in his thought process as Kuno pulled yet ANOTHER Bokken from his person and charged Ranma.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY BLADE WITH YOUR WORTHLESS HANDS? PREPARE TO DIE!"

Maybe it was because Ranma was not paying attention and was startled, or because that was just one insult to many. But the last thing Tatiwaki Kuno saw before all went black was Ranma's eyes turn a disturbing shade of gold.

What happened next was a blur for Ranma.

"Hu?' Ranma snapped back to himself and looked around confused at the horrified looks on his classmates faces. He looked at Akane she was staring at him in shock and FEAR? A sinking feeling struck Ranma as he lifted the broken bokken to his face.

The end glistened wet with blood 'O sweet Kami-Sama what have I done?' Ranma thought as he looked down at the ground. There lay Tatiwaki Kuno. Dead. Very Dead. VERY VERY DEAD. His broken form sprawled across the grass in a spreading crimson puddle. Eyes stared up sight-less at Ranma accusation in there cloudy depths. Neck at an bizarre angle. Part of a Bokken jutting out from his shoulder. 

"N-No I ...I didn't mean to..I couldn't have... He...Akane." Ranma said desperately looking around at the faces of his horrified schoolmates. Akane couldn't help it. In horror she backed away from Ranma's out stretched hand. Something in Ranma's face crumpled inward and he fled faster then anyone could follow. Akane cursed herself venomously as she ran after Ranma.

She didn't blame Ranma for what happened to Kuno. Although the thought still made here shiver in horror Ranma had moved like he wasn't human his eyes were so cold. Some thing had happened to him and she had to find out what it was and help him! She knew she shouldn't have stepped back from his hand but it was a reflex! Ranma's hand had been covered in blood! Tears ran down Akane's face as she raced down the street. And ran right into cologne.

'Akane, Child? " Collone concerned for the girl. Akane didn't mien to but, she spilled out everything. . After listing to everything Akane had to say Cologne grabbed her by the shoulders. "Listen You have every reason to be concerned about Son-In-Law. I agree it wasn't his fault and he needs help.. But there is only one person I can thing of that may be able to help him now. But you must go with him and be strong! You must be the calming influence. Can you do that Akane Tendo?

Akane had no clue what Cologne was talking about but she would do anything to help Ranma and she nodded. As for Cologne...she had heard the Legend of Himura the Battousai in Jusekyo but had always thought it was a lie. Obviously it was not and a disaster had befallen because of it. Yes she knew what had to be done.

"Akane go to your home and find Ranma...I'll be there soon you must not let him leave to you under stand Girl?" Akane nodded and ran off. Cologne hoped that the dust might still work and ran to retrieve it from the Neko-Hanten and meat Akane.

Ranma violently shoved his few possessions into his knapsack (that he oh so recently unpacked.) Following the clothing a few dollars in yen and some food. Ranma ran a hand through his wet hair. He had taken a quick bath to wash off..but the blood...the smell wouldn't go way he could still feel it on his hands..smell it on his clothing. The Red-Chinese shirt that had been a trademark for Ranma shoved in a garbage can in the park. The blood would never come off. A dark blue shirt donned him now matching the disturbed Blue-violet of his eyes. He flung the bag on his shoulder and prepared to jump out the window, and out of the Tendo's life forever. "RANMA" Akane shouted out of breath stopping him in his tracks.

Ranma didn't turn to look at her "Ranma you CAN'T... just leave me here.. Ranma! RANMA?"  
He knew She didn't understand. He was dangerous...he could still feel the killer flexing under his skin resting coiled in a corner of his mind. "Akane...I...I'm dangerous...I KILLED Kuno..you saw me. I have to go. Now."  
Ranma started to leap out the window but was stopped short abruptly a look of shock on his face as Akane grabbed his shirt from behind  
"Don't go please" She whispered. Ranma stayed perfectly still on the windowsill as images flickered through his mind.

A sad dark eyed women placing a hand on his arm and sent of plums. Another women with blue eyes begging him not to fight...Stumbling back into the room and pushing Akane out of the way in the process Ranma clutched his head between his hands as images flickered by wildly. The images crashed in with gale force tearing at the walls of his sanity. The sound of dozens of faceless people screaming, Blood warm and thick running in slow red rivulets, three grey stones. Faces twisted in pain reaching out with stiff fingers. Fire. Pain.pain pain...  
Ranma cried out slapping a hand to his left check and stared as it came away wet with his own crimson blood.  
'Blood? Blood? What's happening to me why am I bleeding? Why.' Ranma thought frantically staring at his shaking blood stranded hands. Blood stained hands...Kuno. Ranma looked up at Akane. This time she didn't back away but grabbed and held him with everything she had. "It's OK Ranma it's OK your going to be OK."  
Cologne who was previously standing in the shadows Stepped out and through a hand full of glittering powder from a pouch over the two of them "Yes it will be OK Son-In –Law, when you get there search out Himura Kenshin and his Master strait away! Do not waist time and take care of the violent girl" The world around Akane and Ranma started to fade away. " What the Hell are you talking about?" Ranma managed to yell out before the world around them blurred out and in darkness faded away completely...

"Ummmm...wha?" Akane moaned sitting up and rubbing her head. She seamed to be in a small wooded area of some sort. Looking around she saw Ranma was still asleep on the ground next to his bag. She sighed in relief noticing that he was breathing and here with her. Wherever she was at lest she didn't have to be alone.  
She looked over at Ranma's face where he lay on his back in the grass. A crease between his brows showed a troubled state of mind, red bangs hanging all around. Akane' eyes were drawn to the vivid cross-shaped scar on his cheek. Sill red with a little blood it stood out vividly agents the pale skin of his face. Biting her lip Akane reached one-hand forward with carefully outs stretched fingers reaching to brush against the scar...

Ranma fought his way through a nightmare land of images...thousands of them fighting for attention. Slowly many of them drew back and the images focused on one seen that drew him into it against his will. In the Dream he was Sleeping. suddenly his warriors sense told him someone was reaching out to attack him. Opening his eyes Ranma/Battousai grabbed the arm of his assailant brought his katana around to the fools neck. And his eyes opened fully to focus on a woman...

Akane stifled a scream as Ranma awoke suddenly springing to his feet and grabbing her arm he held her with a cold look on his face one hand up , fingers in a stiff grip as if it held a weapon. Had Ranma gone insane? Was he going to kill her like Kuno?

Ranma/Battousai registered this was just that girl, Tomoe... Angry at what he/they almost did Battousai/Ranma flung the girl to the floor where she looks at him with her sad brown eyes. Brown... eyes...? Tomoe..Tomoe has/ had Black eyes... Akane?

Akane looked desperately up at Ranma's icy dark blue and amber eyes searching for any sigh of reconnection. A mixed swirl of emotions swam behind his eyes as she watched him struggle for control. He flung her to the ground where she looked up at him and sobbed "Ranma where are you? What's wrong with you baka?"

With a wave of relief she watched at his cold eyes were replaced by startled Lavender-blue ones and Ranma raised a hand to his left side of his face. "Akane?" he asked sounding puzzled. Still terrified Akane forced a smile, and then a look of mock anger "Of course it's me you Idiot? Who else would it be? Honestly acting like that..." Attempting to break the tension Akane rattled on at him, cheering up when he seamed to relax a bit.

Ranma had been startled when a sharp pain shocked him out of his trance. He saw Akane sitting on the ground looking up at him intensely relieved. Ranma had a sinking feeling he's done something stupid again. But found himself relaxing some when Akane startled bawling him out like normal. 'What ever I did it mustn't have been that bad if the Tom-Boy is at it again..."

Akane was looking around as Ranma carefully removed his hand from the side of his face. It came away wet with blood again. He replaced his hand quickly trying not to panic over a scar that apparently bleeds when it wants to. Akane turned in a circle "Well I can defiantly tell were not in Nermia anymore. Cologne said she was going to help you somehow, but I didn't know she was planning something like this. Ranma do you think were still in Japan because..." She trailed off noticing the trickle of blood running out from under his fingers. 

"RANMA! Your hurt! SIT!" He thought about arguing but decided against it and sat silently on the grass.  
" Really Ranma were you just going to keep bleeding? Your such an idiot." Ranma winced, as her less then gentle touch wiped blood from his check and held a bandage against it that she took from his pack. "I'm an Idiot? Who went and asked the ol' ghoul for help and got us stranded he hu?" Ranma shot back hiding a smirk.

Akane growled, but inside she was really thrilled to see him acting like himself.

" Whatever Ranma... Well were here now so we might as well look for a town...or something"

Ranma smirked holding the bandage to his face " A suggestion worthy of Ryoga!"

" YOU LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS" Akane shouted. Ranma stuck his toung out and they headed down a small path through the woods walking towards some faint lights in the distance.

After a few hours of walking the reached the edge of a town. Crossing a large bridge Akane sneezed in the cool of the spring evening. Looking over his shoulder at Akane, Ranma took off his blue shirt and through it at her leaving him in a tank top.  
"I can't take this Ranma you'll freeze" Akane protested.  
"Heh I don't freeze fast as some people." He noticed her glare" Just take it already k?"  
Ranma finished plainly. With a grumble and a slight smile Akane pulled his shirt over the top of her short sleeved one. A little farther into town Ranma looked up to a cry of "Uncle Ken-y!" Turning around very startled his legs were grabbed by two small girls chanting 'Uncle Ken-ni' at him.

The children were followed by an old man. "Sorry about that Kenshin-San, they were just so exited to see you! On your way to Karou's are you? .. Just a minute your not Himura san..."

Akane and Ranma had been gaping at the old man as he rambled on and now Akane bowed politely catching his attention. "My name is Tendo Akane, and this is Soutome Ranma.

The old man quickly recovered from his case of mistaken identity and bowed back. " I am Dr.Gensi, and these are my granddaughters Ayame and Sasumi." Pulling the little girls off Ranma's legs he spoke.

" I'm sorry for that it's just you look so much like a friend of ours.."  
Akane remembered what Cologne had said about finding a person named 'Himura Kenshin' and that was just the name this old man had called Ranma. "Um that's...because...because...He's um Kenshin's...Nephew. Yes his nephew, and I'm his betrothed were hear for a visit! Ranma looked at her startled and was about to ask her what she was up to when she stepped on his food. "RIGHT Ranma?"  
Ranma winced slightly and shifted his stance to the other foot.  
"Right...Visiting...heh eheh"

Dr.Gensi look at the young couple... the boy looked like he could be related...  
Akane rushed on "But you see we are having trouble finding where he's staying...you couldn't help us could you?"  
Dr. Gensi Smiled. As a Mater of fact my granddaughters and I are heading over there right now, why don't you and Soutome-San come along?"

"Thank you very Much" Akane said smiling and grabbing Ranma's arm to drag him along behind. Ranma covered his eyes with one hand. He wasn't sure what she was up to but she had better have a plan or they'd be on ALOT of trouble with this Himura guy...


	4. Here's Ranma!

" Akane" Ranma hissed touching her hand.

What are ya gona say when we see this guy, I mean I ain't his nephew..?" Akane looked over at him with a concentrating look. "I don't know, but I'll think of something... really."

Ranma had his doubts about this but shut up and fingered his now much longer red pigtail. After a few minutes the reached the large doors of an entrance yard. Seeing the kids hesitate Dr.Gensi showed them in. "Karou! Were here." Shouted the old man accompanied by the exited squeals of the little girls.

Meanwhile inside the Dojo Karou sat glaring at Sitou, who had dropped by to speak with Kenshin about some strange sightings lately. Sitou was ignoring the girl's looks with his (c) Purma Smirk plastered to his face. Hearing Dr.Gensi Shout Kenshin broke off. " Sorry Sitou-son, we have guests. We will continue this conversation later, that we will."

The Tall man shrugged "no problem Battousai, I'm not in a hurry" Sitou took a drag on his cigarette and exhaled "I'll wait" Kenshin gave him a disapproving look but followed Karou out to great there guest. When they reached the courtyard Karou was suppressed to see that not only the Dr. was there visiting. There was also a young girl with short black hair in a western dress, and a young man in Chinese clothing standing behind her bearing a startling resemblance to Kenshin with a ...bandage on his cheek.

Akane looked around at the people gathered in the courtyard looking at them. A young woman not to much older then her in a Kimono, a young boy in old samurai-type clothing, a tall man smoking a cigarette in an old police uniform. Akane had suspected that they might be in the past but this proved it...she guess that Ranma was not to surprised because he must have guessed that himself. Akane's eyes fell on the last man...and her breath caught. He looked almost exactly like Ranma. They had the same red hair, purple eyes...and if her eyes didn't deserve her.. the same strange scar on his check.

Dr.Gensi started to say something but Akane cut him off. It was better that she told them on her own terms. She stepped forward and bowed to the assembled people.

My name is Tendo Akane, and the boy over there is Soutome Ranma. Please forgive me but I told this gentleman over there that Ranma was Himura-san's nephew so he would lead us here. Please, we mean no harm but really need to talk to Himura Kenshin..so..." Akane trailed off looking up to see the group's reaction. The tall policeman looked amused. The young boy looked wary, the young woman looked concerted and the man she assumed to be Kenshin...well his expression was friendly but guarded.

Kenshin stepped forward taking the chore of the introductions. " I am Himura Kenshin, this is Yahiko, Sitou and Karou-dono. Karou-Dono owns this Dojo. If you need to talk to me that bad, I would be glad to listen indeed I would. If that's OK with Karou-Dono that is?" Karou jerked herself into realty. "Yes, yes sure...um.. Mrs.Tendo, Mr. Soutome come on in please."

Akane blushed "Um Mrs. Karou, please just call us Akane and Ranma?"

Karou smiled "Only if you call me Karou!" Akane grinned, "Deal".

After they had all settled sitting in the Dojo Kenshin turned to Akane. " All right Akane-Dono what is that you needed to talk to me so badly about?"

Akane took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy. "First Mr.Himura."  
"Kenshin" he corrected her.  
"Kenshin...I must ask that no matter how incredible this story sounds...please keep an open mind and listen to the end."

Kenshin nodded at her. All right here go's Akane thought. And Akane told Kenshin the WHOLE story. About Ranma's arrival at her home two years ago, his many battles and what happened at Jusankio. She told him about Collone and the amulet that she had used to make them come wherever they are now. And although she told him that something bad happened to Ranma she did not say anything about Kuno...that was for Ranma to do when he felt ready. When she was finished the room exploded in shock.

Yahiko sputtered out expressions of disbelief and anger. Karou was speechless. Sitou looked like he was about to laugh out loud. And Kenshin? Kenshin was still looking at her intently. After a moment he spoke up. " I believe you are telling the truth Akane-dono." Those nine words had an instant silencing effect on the room. "KENSHIN you can't be serious!" Yahiko and Karou burst out. " Time travel? Magical springs! This is so obviously full of.." Yahiko yelled at Kenshin in surprise.

" Yahiko, there is no deception around Akane-dono. She is telling the truth. And surly you remember that trip we took to china last year?" Yahiko snapped his mouth shut. Karou and almost fell over. Both of there eyes widened in shock.

"But Kenshin...that means that ...R..Ranma has a part of you... IN him?" Karou spoke softly trying to ignore the intent look Sitou was giving their guests. Kenshin's eyes darkened as he looked at Ranma who was sitting next to Akane. " Yes, Karou- Dono it would appear so..Although what part, or how much I can not say." Inside Kenshin was greatly disturbed by this thought. No part of him was easy to handle, from his dark past to his present struggles and the violent side of the Hitokiri Battousai that was so hard to control.

Even know with years of practice at control Kenshin could feel his darker side always swimming in his soul just under the surface. If some young man without the control that a life time as a Hiten Mitsuryugi ryu student had taught him was suddenly forced to deal with the Battousai...things could get VERY bad VERY fast. He could just hope that the part of him in Ranma took after the Ruroni in him and not the Hitokiri.

" So, you came here to Kenshin so Ranma could learn about the part of Kenshin that is in him?" Karou asked hesitantly.  
"Yes" Sitou asked flicking his cigarette onto the floor . Sitou like Kenshin could read Ki and also found Akane's story to be true "Why come to Mr.Himura?"

Akane looked nervous and very uncomfortable "Well Ranma...he" she looked over at Ranma who had been silent this whole time with his hands resting on his knees, bangs shadowing his face.

" I lost control during a fight" Ranma spoke clearly. Each word carefully formed and sharp sounding in the silence. Akane looked at him startled at the sound of his voice. It had a bit of the ice in it again..,Like the time with Kuno...

" Lost control?" Karou echoed with wide eyes.

"Ranma is a very powerful martial artist. He's been practicing the art since he was five or six I think...so he has to hold back sometimes in a fight so he doesn't hurt weaker opponents. But..." Akane's voice wavered.

"He lost control" Kenshin Finished "and didn't hold back, right?"

Akane looked down at the floor "yeah" 

Yahiko gasped. "What happened to the guy?"

"I killed him." Ranma said softly in a mater of fact tone.

Ranma had just admitted to murder, and he couldn't help feeling numb about it. He knew he shouldn't be so calm about it. But once Akane started talking about the battle he felt himself overwhelmed with grief.

Somewhere in his mind a presence had reached out promising to take the guilt away... to make him not feel it anymore Ranma let his mental barriers down a sliver allowing the 'Other' to wrap him in calm indifference Ranma looked up and gazed at his audience.

His eyes an Icy Dark Blue shade flicked faintly with amber that reflected the flickering candle light back at his viewers. Yahiko scooted back a little from Ranma as Karou spoke up eyes wide…those were the

'Battosai's eyes wernt they?

"Are you sure? He could have been just knocked out or...badly hurt or something."

Karou offered softly. Kenshin winced. Akane had said that the boy Ranma was a skilled martial artist,

meaning he would have made no mistake about his opponent's condition. Sitou knowing the same mumbled "Ahou" under his breath but non the less looked interested in hearing Ranma's reply.

" He was dead Karou-san. His back was broken, his neck the same in three peaces. Half a bokken shoved in juncture of his neck and shoulder down into the left lung and heart, breaking most of the ribs on that side."

Ranma looked at Karou as he listed off this mater of fact list of injuries tonelessly. Ranma laughed without amusement after a moment of silence. "Kuno was a stubborn guy...but not THAT stubborn!"

Akane winced at the dark humor, scared at the change in Ranma's attitude. She gently touched his leg, her hand shaking "Ranma.." she said hesitantly. Hearing the fear in Akane's voice Ranma took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Slowly, oh so slowly… he forced his walls back up closing out the 'other'. When he opened them again they where a softer shade of lavender-blue. A collective sigh was breathed by Kenshin, Yahiko and Karou and the realized the signs of the 'killer' being pushed back. Ranma and Akane sweat-dropped wondering what that sigh was all about.

Akane spoke up, "Can you help us Kenshin?" Kenshin closed his eyes. This was agonizing for him, he had seen just now that Ranma had some measure of the 'Battousai' in him, how much he could not yet be sure. And the fact that another man...no BOY would have to deal with the same struggle he himself put up with everyday...

"Yes Akane-Dono Ranma-san, I will do what ever I can to help. As it is part of my spirit that is affecting him I feel somewhat responsible for his pain. However before I can help I need to know a little more about how you have changed since the spring. Is it just your control and some physical changes? It is important for you to be specific, that it most certainly is."

Ranma forced a smile now feeling a bit more like himself thanks to Akane's smiling at him. "Well I'd have'ta say no that ain't all." As long as he was being honest he might as well tell it all…"There's also this feeling like I know how to use a katana.. .But I don't use a sword because weapons are for weaklings."

Kenshin ORO'ed

Karou choked on her tea.

Yahiko fell over twitching

Sitou's new cigarette fell from his lips as he face faulted

"An on top'a that I keep seeing... things. Like memories...but things I AIN'T EVER DONE!" Ranma put emphasis on the last couple of words trying not to remember the images of blood and death. Kenshin sat strait up and sucked in his breath painfully fast. A little to intently he asked "What kind of images?"

Ranma REALY did not want to remember any of those but Kenshin had a look on his face right know that let Ranma know that arguing would be a bad idea. "Bad things, like fights and...Noise. Mainly it's the blood that gets to me the most. Lots of blood. You can smell it in the air and everywhere, taste it.. Feel it on your skin.." Ranma broke of because it was as if talking about it had brought the images back full force.

Once again he could hear the screams of pain and terror...the horrible wet gurgles as men struggled to breath there last. And the Blood O'Kami the blood. Streets slick with it so much blood it had to be a place from Hell.. Streams literally running red with it, hands slick on the hilt of his katana as he shoved it though the back of a mans neck as the man reached for a fallen flower in the street, and then twisting it and horribly hearing the death rattle!

FIRE! The side of his face erupted in fiery pain wrenching him from the hellish images and he reached up to grab his head. Everyone watched in stunned silence at Ranma's dark narrative broke into a scream of denial as he once again held his hands to his head. Akane watched horrified at the bandage on h is face quickly turned red as blood soaked it spreading outwards. With a gasp Akane reached up to rip the bandage off his face.. and then watched as the cross shaped scar seamed to glow red in the candle light, dripping fresh thick blood steadily down the side of his face...


	5. The Blood on his hands

It took some time…

after the incident in the dojo for everyone to calm down. Akane thought back on the previous night as she watched Ranma doze in the afternoon sunlight. After Ranma had freaked out last evening, and the scar on his face had started bleeding Kenshin had annouced it was time for bed. No one was in the mood to argue and even Sitou left without more than a thoughtful glance.

Akane pushed one of her short locks behind an ear and sighed looking out over the side-yard remembering the incident. She had been terrified then, wondering what to do to help Ranma when he started to freak out.

And most of the other people in the room had looked uncertain how to act as well. Miss. Karou had just looked terrified, Yahiko had looked on with wide eyes, the police officer just looked interested and Kenshin had looked the most surprised of all, and the most shaken.

However before anyone could move to help Ranma, he regained control by himself. Ranma had fallen terribly silent, with one hand still pressed against the side of his face. Then after that long moment of silence Ranma had looked back up at them and apologized for his behavior. Karou had immediately rushed to assure Ranma that it was all right, while Mr. Himura looked on with a troubled expression.

Akane had thought looking at them that Kenshin's eyes where even more haunted than Ranma's. if that was possible. Then Karou told the policeman that he had to leave, and Mr. Fujita did leave, but not before sending one more unreadable glance Ranma's way. After the policeman left Kenshin had announced that they should all get some sleep, and they could talk more about this in the morning.

Karou made up spare bed for Akane in her own room, and offered to let Ranma share Yahiko's room. Ranma had politely refused saying that he slept better alone and if it was all right with her could he sleep out in the dojo?

Akane knew then the real reason behind Ranma's request and suspected from the look Kenshin had on his face then that the Rurouni did as well. Ranma didn't want to risk hurting anyone if he had one of his nightmares.

He probably figured the farther away from everyone he was the better. But Akane did not like the idea of him spending a lot of time by himself,. the more Ranma was by himself, the more withdrawn and moody he became.

Probably thinking about more of the horrible stuff that he had been trying to tell them about last night.

Akane's eyes shifted to the slight form of Kenshin doing the laundry in the side yard and she frowned. That was another thing, all of these problems and dark things that now haunted Ranma supposedly where there because Ranma had a part of Mr. Himura's sprit. If Ranma was so badly affected by just a bit of the sprit how much more tormented would the original owner be? Kenshin certainly did not act tormented or even look troubled at all most of

the time. Akane mused over this while listening to the redheaded man hum as he cleaned a pair of hakama pants.

Then again appearances could be deceiving and he certainly looked haunted last night when all of that horrible stuff was going on.

Akane looked back over to Ranma. He was resting against the side of the dojo, one knee drawn up to his chest and his right hand resting on his shoulder as if cradling some invisible item. The early mornings sun's rays drifted down and cast shafts of light across his resting form. He looked so peaceful, but she had already learned how light of a

sleeper he had become and how dangerous it was to bother him while he was resting.

Akane glanced over to the Rurouni in the side-yard and nodded sharply as she made up her mind and stood up as quietly as she could, sneaking until she was a ways away from Ranma before walking normally on her way to try and talk to Mr. Himura. Behind her Ranma opened his lavender-blue eyes part way, and then slowly closed them. He had, of course been aware of her presence from the moment she had snuck over to check on him over an hour earlier.

But she seemed to want to watch him while he 'slept, not making any moves to try and wake him up or talk to him. And Ranma was content to let her do so. Kenshin who had been doing the laundry with his back to them this whole time was also aware that Ranma had been awake for some time now, and that Akane was now heading his way.

He didn't show any of this, happy to let Akane approach him at her own pace. He had expected that she would want to talk to him alone.

After a moment Akane's footsteps halted behind him and she spoke hesitantly. "Um, Mr. Himura?"

Kenshin turned to smile at her, setting the piece of laundry he had been working on to one side.

"Please just call me Kenshin, you are our guest. Is there something that I can do for you Akane-dono?"

Akane blushed lightly."You don't need to call me Akane-dono, really I'm just Akane." Kenshin just smiled his Rurouni smile, encouraging her to continue . And after taking a deep breath she did.

"Um, you don't need to stop working for me, really I'll just talk while you work. In fact let me help!"

Kenshin just shook his head and smiled. "No Akane-Dono, that would not be right, no it would not.

You are a guest that you are. But sesha will work while you talk if you wish?" Akane nodded, showing that is what she wanted and Kenshin began to wash clothing again.

"Um.Kenshin, I was wondering if I could. I meen..I wanted to ask if.that is what did you..ah.." Akane faltered trailing off and seriously reconsidering the wisdom of asking Mr. Himura about his past and what it was that Ranma

was experiencing. Kenshin however had already pieced together he mumbled stream of half-questions. For a second or two only the sound of scrubbing could be heard and then Kenshin's voice broke the silence that had become

almost painful. His voice was still friendly and warm, but now it held a deep sorrow.

"Perhaps Akane-dono was wondering about sesha's past?" he ventured scrubbing at a particularly stubborn stain.

Akane breathed a sigh of relief now that she no longer had to ask the difficult question. She nodded and sat down in the dirt next to him looking down at the folded hands in her lap. Kenshin sighed as he internally wondered how much he wanted to tell the girl. Even though he had told his Karou, Sano, Yahiko and a few others about his past it still was not easy to talk about it.

However, Akane-dono had been drawn into a situation with Ranma-san that gave her a right to know part of it atleast. "Many years ago" Kenshin started as he continued to scrub the laundry. "During the bakemetsu, many men had to fight for what they believed in. Some found themselves doing things they would rather not for the sake of their believes. Back then, I fought on the side of the revolutionists as a Hitokiri, a manslayer, an assassin."

Kenshin paused waiting for Akane's reaction. He caught the widening of her eyes out of the corner of his and the faint gasp. He smiled sadly; it was an understandable reaction for her to be shocked. He spoke again, moving on to the next piece of soiled laundry. "Back then, during those bloody days, I was called the Hitokiri Battousai. I used my swordsmanship as a tool to kill, and I killed many men. I will never be able to atone for all the lives I sacrificed for an ideal that I believed in. Shortly after losing someone dear to me I lost all control and almost descended into madness, when the war ended I swore never again to use my sword to kill. I tossed away the sword of a manslayer

and picked up the sword of a protector, a Sakabato."

Kenshin inclined his head to the sword resting in its sheath on the ground next to him. "I wandered around Japan for a very long time helping and trying to protect people, to perhaps make up for some of the wrong I did in my past. Many years later I came to this dojo and Karou-dono, Sano, Yahiko and the others became my family." Kenshin finished the last piece of the laundry and hung it on the clothesline to dry. Turning to Akane he kneeled on the ground and gently touched her shoulder causing her to look up at him. "Akane-dono, I believe that Ranma-san is suffering so much because he has my memories of those dark days, of the days I was a manslayer.

For a man who has committed no crime to be burdened with the memories of those many terrible acts, it is truly awful that it is. I regret that he, and you are being put through this and I would make it better in an instant if it was in my power, indeed I would. But I am afraid that helping Ranma will not be as easy as that.."

Akane's eyes glistened with forming tears. "However" Kenshin continued "Neither I nor Karou-dono will stop trying to help you both, none of us will. And I am sure that with you by his side to help him. Ranma-san will get through this and we will find a way to cure him, indeed I am." Kenshin smiled as a smile of her own broke across Akane's face. His words had touched her deeply and given her a lot to think about. "Now Akane- dono" Kenshin said in a cheerful tone "I must go and prepare breakfast."

Akane leapt to her feet rubbing her eyes quickly with one hand. "Please let me help you Kenshin, Please?

I want to help as, as a thank you for this. For talking to me." Kenshin smiled warmly, happy that he could help Akane-dono feel better.

"Alright Akane-dono, the kitchen is this way." Kenshin led Akane off towards the kitchen, and on the Dojo porch Ranma shuddered in fear. That poor man had no idea about the horror he was about to unleash upon them all with

Akane's cooking!


	6. Something's Got to give

NOTES AND REVIEW THANKS!

Ok! Well I've overhauled the story, fixed some grammar problems and hopefully made it smoother to read. I apologize to those who are reading this for my long absence, Real life tossed me some serious curves. But after reading the reviews I have decided to re-take up this story and finish it. So thank you to everyone who reviewed and the second half of this story is for you.

glazedlookineyes101 – Sorry about the cliffhanger thing (lol) RL ate me, but I'm back to finish the story. I am glad you liked it so much.

ariel stormcloud – I'll leave the title alone, I just couldn't seem to find one that fit. Sigh

Exodius- I'll see what I can do to make the chapters longer so you look forward to them more.

Morpheus – Thank you for the encouragement. It's because of you and a couple others that I am finishing this story.

? - Heh…good Idea, I'll do that.

Jakk Thankyou! Comments like that make me want to keep writing. 

Isil Elen - Doitoshi Mashte. Aregoto gozimasu ( I so misspelled that heh..). I am working on the next chapter now.

S.H. - Kenshin does not have cancer. Where on earth did you get THAT idea? So no…Ranma is not going to die from anything like that…Kenshin wont either. looks puzzled

Delphine Pryde – Thank you! I hope you keep reading and offer suggestions.

lain-wired – Thankyou for the encouragement and review. Now I shall continue, I know there are at least a few people who really want to know how this ends.

anonymous – Wow! I'm glad you found me too! I am so happy you like this story, with comments like that perhaps I will make a sequel.

8

"Breakfast is ready!"

Akane announced in what sounded to Ranma like a waayy to cheerful tone. Karou, Sano, Yahiko and Ranma sat around the low table in the dinning area as Kenshin and Akane carefully placed breakfast platters on the table. Most of the group was simply relived that Karou had nothing to do with making breakfast this morning, notice I said most of them. Ranma gave the platter a look usually reserved for the most dangerous and evil of opponents.

Kenshin seated himself at the table only after Akane had done so and the group started to dish food onto their plates. or rather everyone BUT Ranma, who looked on with a large sweat drop rolling down the side of his head.

Akane noticed his obvious hesitation and laughed, "Ranma go ahead, there is plenty for everyone! You can't tell me you're not hungry!"

Ranma laughed slipping into his old mannerisms "I'm hungry alright, but not nearly hungry enough to eat anything 'you' cooked!"

Kenshin paused with wide eyes and then gave Ranma a admonishing look "Ranma- san that was not a very nice thing to say to Akane-dono that it was not."

Akane began to turn red and spluttered "But you haven't even TRIED it RANMA!"

Ranma made a face "I don't have to ya uncute chick, I can smell it!"

Sano's harsh laughter broke up the rising argument "Ah c'mon now Ranma, it can't be THAT bad. B'sides we're all used to eating the missy's cooking, and Akane's can't be any worse than that!" Then the foolish roster head shoveled a forkful into his mouth, and turned blue. In slow agonizing slow motion Sano…..passed out.

Ranma sighed and shook his head "Don't say I didn't try and warn you."

He may have meant to say more but Akane had also fallen into their old behavior patterns and snatched the teapot off of the table to swing it at Ranma's head. Everyone (conscious) froze as the seen played out in slow motion,

Akane swung her arm back then brought it forward with all the stubborn strength she could muster intending to catch her rude fiancé unawares as the teenager attempted to wake an ill looking Sano. Kenshin moved as quickly as possible to advert what he was sure was about to take place, but Ranma being closer was just a hair faster. Shards of pottery rained down like so many drops of water to land in the food and scatter across the table scattering like sand, the faint tinkling nose being the only sound shattering the now defining silence.

For Ranma everything had become a blur from the point he first felt something descending on his head, but now the blackness that edged in on his vision receded and the first thing he saw was blood.

And this is were the clifhanger was…aren't I EVIL! Bwa ha ha…ahem anyway on with the story.

But it wasn't Akane's blood.

No, the wide-eyed teenage girl was without a scratch, Ranma on the other hand was bleeding nicely. And in this case he was happy to note the injury was his own, quickly taking in the evidence and piecing together what must

have happened when he blanked out.

Ranma recognized the strange blur and 'blacked out' feelings from when he fought Kuno, so he reasoned that the killer inside of him had once again assessed the situation as threatening and taken over his actions. He noticed that his forearm was raised and extended strait outwards as if he had taken a swing at the cup with something in his hand. Shards of pottery stuck out of his forearm morbidly and the skin steamed and had an angry red hue from the scalding hot tea. So he had taken a swing at the pot as if he had been armed with a katana, and of course having none it damaged his arm.

Ranma could live with that, Akane was fine….no minor pain like…lacerated flesh and second degree burns

was going to overturn his relief over that fact. The fact that she may have been injured if he Had been armed cut the teenager More deeply than any shattered pot or blade could. Ranma knew this couldn't go On, but his thoughts were cut short by the silence in the room finally shattered with the sound of Kenshin's soft voice as the Rurouni placed one slender fingered and callused hand on Ranma's arm drawing his deep blue eyes to the man's face and

away from the now silent and cowed looking Akane..

"Ranma-san. Please come with me, that needs to be looked at that it does. I would very much like to speak with you in private for the time indeed I do." The Rurouni's voice warned against protest.

Ranma remained obediently still, his expression unreadable…and it chilled Akane.

Kenshin turned serious eyes on Karou.

"Please excuse us Karou-dono, Perhaps you can take the money I earned from that fishing trip and go to the Akibeko for beef-pot? Ranma-san And I will take care of things here and clean up."

Normally Karou would argue that Kenshin's money was precious and she didn't feel Right spending it without him to enjoy the benefits! But this wasn't a normal request, Kenshin needed alone time with the troubled young man who was so much like a younger version of himself…and they needed to be elsewhere. "Ok Kenshin, make sure to sweep up all the pieces so none gets their feet pricked." Karou said with a lightness that didn't reach her heart.

"Come on everyone, you too Akane-chan. We should leave the boys alone to do their thing alright? Besides you wanted to meet my friend Tae didn't you?"

Akane wanted very much to argue, but she also knew Karou was right. If Ranma was going to get Any better..he needed some alone time with the source of his problems. Her talk with Kenshin had Worked wonders easing her mind, maybe a talk with Kenshin would work similar wonders for Ranma.

"Ok Karou…Ranma……um…..have fun." She finished lamely unable to come up with a proper comment for the situation and flushing furiously before Karou dragged her out of the room by her arm followed closely by Sano And Yahiko.

Silence fell over the dojo as Kenshin turned to face Ranma, who was now standing Silently and slightly defensively.

"Ranma" Kenshin's voice was dark, silken and very…very.. different than usual causing the teen to glance up making hisstartled violet eyes look into Kenshin's rich amber ones.

" Step outside. We need to talk."

It was time the Battousai sorted things out.


End file.
